DSR 50
The DSR 50 is a bullpup, bolt-action sniper rifle that appears in Call of Duty: Black Ops II. Call of Duty: Black Ops II Campaign The DSR 50 is used by the Mercs in "Celerium", applied with Blue Tiger Camo. Also, the DSR 50 is sometimes used by SEALs in the Strike Force mission "Shipwreck". Multiplayer Along with the SVU-AS, it is available to be unlocked once the player can use Create-A-Class with the use of an unlock token. It is considered to be the most powerful sniper rifle in the game. Its multipliers ensure a 1-hit-kill to the arms, torso, neck and head when unsuppressed. Its bolt-action nature leaves the player vulnerable between shots, especially when facing multiple opponents at once. Its reload is manageable, and can be partially mitigated with Fast Mag. When using a Suppressor, the DSR 50 can only get 1-shot-kills to the head, neck, upper arms, upper torso and middle torso. The DSR 50 has the largest idle sway of the sniper rifle category, and thus Ballistics CPU is highly recommended as it reduces the idle sway of the gun, making it easier to use. The DSR 50 is often compared to the Ballista due to their bolt-action nature, but the DSR 50 is unlocked much earlier and kills in one hit from the waist up, whereas the Ballista kills in 1 hit from the chest up. However, the Ballista boasts a higher magazine size of 7 rounds and a slightly faster ADS time at 0.35 seconds, has a faster bolt pull, and also has the potential to attach Iron Sights. The DSR 50 can be seen superior to the Ballista when sheer power and dedicated sniping is looked at, but the Ballista is more suited for an aggressive playstyle. Weapon Attachments *Suppressor (unlocked weapon level 2) *Ballistics CPU (unlocked weapon level 3) *Variable Zoom (unlocked weapon level 4) *Fast Mag (unlocked weapon level 5) *Full Metal Jacket (unlocked weapon level 6) *ACOG Sight (unlocked weapon level 7) *Extended Clip (unlocked weapon level 8) *Laser Sight (unlocked weapon level 9) *Dual Band Scope (unlocked weapon level 10) *Iron Sights (Zombies mode only) Zombies The DSR 50 appears in Zombies. It can be acquired from the Mystery Box for 950 points. The main benefit of the weapon at first is its high damage, able to score 1-hit-kills up to round 12. However is suffers from less accuracy than in multiplayer, a small magazine of only 4 rounds, a fairly sluggish reload and only 48 rounds in reserve. However, if a player were to Pack-A-Punch the DSR 50, it will be upgraded to the Dead Specimen Reactor 5000. Like previous sniper rifles, the Dead Specimen Reactor 5000 gains a massive damage boost, capable of killing multiple zombies with a single round up until round 45. It also gains a larger magazine of 8 and 96 rounds in reserve. Accuracy is also notably increased, making the Dead Specimen Reactor 5000 much more effective at engaging zombies at longer ranges without missing. When upgraded, the gun receives the Variable Zoom Scope and idle sway is decreased. The DSR is capable of upgrading multiple times randomly adding (or removing) an attachment, including a Suppressor or Iron Sights (though the Iron Sights attachment is not available for the DSR in multiplayer). Once Pack-a-Punched and combined with perks such as Speed Cola and Double Tap, the Dead Specimen Reactor 5000 becomes a powerful weapon to use at medium to long range to take down single zombies, but it excels at taking out "trains" of multiple zombies. If the player acquires the Iron Sights attachment, or uses Double Tap, it becomes more user-friendly at shorter ranges. Gallery DSR 50 BOII.png|DSR 50 in first-person view. DSR 50 Reloading BOII.png|Reloading the DSR 50. DSR_50_Scope_Reticle_BOII.png|Scope reticle. Trivia *"Drei Wölfe" (which means Three Wolves in German) is written on the left side of the gun, just below the rear of the scope, accompanied by an emblem of three wolves howling at a crosshair. *"DSR" is written on the side of the gun. Also, "Precision" and "Made in Germany" are also written. *Just under the scope, the writing "3 Arc Optics" is visible, a reference to Treyarch. *It is the second of three bullpup sniper rifles in the Call of Duty franchise. The other two being the WA2000 and the SVU-AS. *The DSR 50's serial number is JP04022009. *The DSR 50 uses .50 BMG rounds, according to the Ballistics CPU. *Though both the DSR 50 and the XPR 50 use the same type of rounds, strangely the XPR has lower damage. *There is a spare magazine situated in front of the trigger of the gun. However, it is only for cosmetic use and cannot be used in-game. *In the multiplayer reveal trailer, the DSR-50 had a different scope model - the one currently used by the XPR-50. *When the DSR 50 is Pack-a-Punched multiple times it may gain a suppressor. It is the first and only weapon to do so. *The DSR 50 is Marlton Johnson's favorite weapon. He also uses it in Die Rise cutscene. *The weapon appears to straight-pull bolt-action, as the cocking animation only shows the bolt going back and forth. *The DSR 50 has a visible hexagonal pattern when camouflage is applied. *The DSR 50 is the only non-special sniper rifle that can destroy a civilian vehicle in one direct shot. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Primary Weapons